Megane
by mutemuia
Summary: El Diablo, no, perdón…, el Rey Sombra se oculta en los pequeños detalles… Ahí tienes a Haruhi para recordárselo a Kyoya…


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _OHSHC_ no me pertenece. Y miren que lo intento. Yo le digo a Bisco Hatori que con Kyoya me conformo, pero ni caso…

 _Para_ _ **cristianrey1980**_ _, porque nunca puedo agradecértelo lo suficiente. No es un Izana, pero es lo que salió… XD_

* * *

 **MEGANE**

Algo estaba mal…

Haruhi llevaba tres minutos de pie, con la mano en la barbilla, pensativa y mirando a Kyoya. Detrás de ella, los gemelos le gastaban alguna broma pesada a Tamaki hasta conseguir hacerle llorar, mientras Honey-senpai devoraba tarta en la silenciosa compañía de su primo.

Kyoya, sentado al fondo, en su sitio habitual y con su portátil frente a él, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no removerse inquieto bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de Haruhi. ¿Qué creía? ¿Que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí? Pues sí. Como si él no supiera siempre dónde está ella…

Y justo cuando pensaba que no iba a poder soportarlo más, a Haruhi se le iluminan los ojos, chasquea los dedos y exclama:

—¡Lo tengo!

Kyoya exhala un lento suspiro, aparentando fastidio, pero más bien aliviado de que esta tortura por fin terminara. No es que no le guste que ella lo observe, pero así, de esa manera…, le hace pensar en cosas… Le hace preguntarse si es que si acaso ella…

Alto ahí. No vayas por ahí. Eso no conduce a nada bueno…

—¿Qué es lo que tienes, Haruhi? —dijo por fin, con un tono que a cualquier otro le hubiera dado ganas de salir corriendo—. Si tanto quieres mirarme, una foto mía te saldría más a cuenta…

Inesperadamente, ella se ruborizó. Espera, ¿¡qué!? Sí, sí, se ruborizó…

—No. No es eso, Kyoya-senpai… —respondió ella, sacudiendo vigorosamente la cabeza. Demasiado vigorosamente, en opinión de Kyoya—. Es que…

—¿Que qué, Haruhi? —replicó él, urgiéndola a explicarse. Más que nada por no seguir él pensando en lo que nunca podría ser…

—Tus gafas. Cambiadas. Son otras.

Haruhi se abofeteó mentalmente. ¿Ahora le hablaba como si estuviera escribiendo un telegrama? ¿Pero cuándo perdió ella su capacidad de habla? De hablar con él coherentemente, al menos… Ah, sí. Hace un par de semanas, justo cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaba, y mucho (muchísimo), el más inaccesible y frío de los anfitriones.

Pero era una mentira. Una fachada… Eso es lo que era Ohtori Kyoya. Y ella lo sabía…

—La montura es muy similar, por eso tardé tanto en advertirlo —dijo ella, inspirando y logrando articular una oración sintácticamente correcta para variar.

Creyó ver un destello de sorpresa en sus ojos, pero fue muy rápido.

—Aunque has perdido tu poder aterrorizador, Kyoya-senpai.

—¿Disculpa? —esta vez la sorpresa resultó evidente en su cara y ni se molestó en disimularla. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo Haruhi?

—Sí —afirmó la muchacha con un asentimiento rápido—. Ayer tardaste más de lo habitual en frenar los desmanes de los gemelos con su show incestuoso salido de madre —ella iba haciendo memoria y contando con los dedos—. Tamaki-senpai te ignoró soberanamente cuando lo mandaste al rincón a plantar setas. Y…

—No entiendo qué tiene eso que ver con mis gafas nuevas, Haruhi —le interrumpe Kyoya un tanto bruscamente—. ¿Podrías hacer el favor de explicarte?

—Cristales antirreflectantes, Kyoya-senpai —explica ella, dando dos pasos hacia él—. Con tus nuevas gafas, la luz ya no se refleja en los cristales creando esa imagen terrorífica del Rey Sombra que amenaza con la ruina, el caos y la muerte lenta, Kyoya-senpai… —y luego se tapa la boca, y baja la voz, para que no le escuchen los demás—. En resumen, ya no das miedo.

—Haruhi… —él endereza la espalda y se echa un poco hacia atrás. Haruhi está demasiado cerca para su cordura—. Estoy seguro de que exageras… Unos cristales nuevos no pueden hacer eso.

—Oh, sí que lo hacen, Kyoya-senpai —replica ella—. Y además te dejan indefenso…

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó sin poder controlarse. ¿Indefenso? ¿Indefenso y débil? ¿¡Un Ohtori!? ¡Eso jamás! Carraspeó para aclararse la voz—. ¿Disculpa?

—No hay manera de ocultarla… —añade Haruhi, acercándose de nuevo a él.

—¿Ocultar qué cosa, Haruhi? —pregunta él, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el aliento de Haruhi sobre su piel.

—La máscara —responde ella, volviendo a ese tono confidencial y privado—. Tus ojos tras el cristal —ella da un paso atrás y se le queda mirando, ónice y chocolate enlazados—. Puede verse en ellos tu verdadero yo…

—Tonterías —responde él, quebrando ese vínculo y apartando la mirada, de vuelta a la pantalla de su ordenador—. A mi verdadero yo le dan igual las gafas —y con un gesto displicente de la mano pretende dar por zanjada la conversación.

—No opino lo mismo —disiente Haruhi—. Creo que te gusta mantener esa distancia con los demás. Que te gusta incluso que te teman —se lleva el dedo a los labios, pensativa—. Y eso es bueno para el Rey Sombra y para los negocios, supongo…

—¿Y de esto se concluye…? —pregunta él sin mirarla, con un elegante gesto de la mano, invitándola a continuar. Haruhi anda demasiado cerca de la verdad, si fuera a ser sincero…

—Eres dulce, Kyoya-senpai —declara ella, imprimiendo convicción a sus palabras—. Y ya no puedes ocultarlo tras el cristal de tus gafas.

Sus manos se detuvieron, inmóviles sobre el teclado. Luego flexionó los dedos, una y dos veces, inquieto. Era bueno que a Haruhi le tapara la pantalla y no pudiera ver sus manos.

—No digas tonterías, Haruhi —le contradice él, negándose a darle la razón—. Yo no soy dulce.

—Tus ojos dicen lo contrario —insiste ella.

—Mis ojos te engañan —contraataca él.

—No lo creo —responde ella, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros—. Me miran como si yo…

Sin mover la cabeza, los ojos de Kyoya se alzaron para mirar a Haruhi. Y buscaron los suyos, para saber, para leer en ellos, porque tenía que saber si ella sabía que él…

—Como si tú ¿qué? —preguntó por fin, intentando mantener la voz neutra e indiferente.

—Como si yo fuera importante para ti —respondió ella, vaciando de aire el pecho—. Como si yo te gustara… —un nuevo rubor tiñó sus mejillas—. Me miran con dulzura, así como estás haciendo ahora.

Kyoya dio un respingo y se pasó las manos por los ojos, tratando de que Haruhi no viera más. Pero era tarde.

—No te preocupes —sonrió ella, ruborizada otra vez, más intensamente. Y añadió en voz baja—. No le diré a nadie tu secreto.

—¿Mi secreto? —preguntó Kyoya como un eco, luchando por mantenerse impasible. Pero tal lucha era completamente inútil, porque Haruhi ya había visto a través de sus máscaras de indiferencia. Las conocía todas.

—Que eres buena persona, Kyoya-senpai… —respondió ella, bajando los ojos con timidez.

—Haruhi… —dijo él, exhalando un suspiro. Quizás no fuera malo que ella lo supiera… Haruhi, ella lo veía, a él. Y aún seguía aquí.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella con la voz bajita, bastante temerosa de haber revelado demasiado de sí misma en esta conversación.

—Gracias —le dijo—, pero por favor, recuérdame que traiga mañana mis gafas viejas —se reclinó en su asiento, apoyando las yemas de los dedos unas contra otras, y luego sonrió, esa sonrisa suya de medio lado y bastante autosuficiente—. Un Ohtori tiene una reputación que mantener…

—Será un placer, Kyoya-senpai —declaró ella, sonriendo abiertamente y los ojos chispeando divertidos—, ayudarte a seguir aterrorizando a todo Ouran.

—Mientras solo tú sepas la verdad, todo está bien, Haruhi… —concluyó Kyoya, mirándola con ternura. Con toda la intención esta vez. Mirándola con toda esa dulzura que él se empeñaba en ocultar tras los cristales—. Ahora vuelve a tus quehaceres, abrimos en diez minutos.

A Haruhi se le aflojaron las rodillas, tragó grueso, la garganta repentinamente seca. Se volvió a ruborizar, por cuarta vez, y luego echó a andar cual robot falto de aceite en las articulaciones balbuceando algo sobre buscar en el almacén unas gafas de sol para proteger su pobre corazón de miradas como esas…

Kyoya entrelazó sus dedos y estiró los brazos frente a él, bastante satisfecho de sí mismo. Bien, bien… La nueva situación era prometedora, muchísimo, si nos atenemos a los rubores y sonrojos de Haruhi…

Bueno, quizás no había estado tan mal este incidente con las gafas, ¿verdad?

* * *

 ** _NOTA:_**

 _Si llegaron hasta aquí, ahora les explico la razón del título :)_

 ** _Megane:_** _palabra japonesa que significa_ gafas _. En el mundo del manga y el anime, se aplica también por extensión al personaje masculino que lleva gafas;_ _ **meganekko**_ _o_ _ **meganeko**_ _, si se trata de una chica._


End file.
